1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to display cases for bottles and similar items, and more particularly to a display case assembly which exhibits a row of at least three fragrance bottles and acts to shock mount and protectively house these bottles.
2. Status of Prior Art
Liquid fragrances such as perfumes, scents and toilet waters are contained in shaped bottles provided with removable caps. These fragrances which are costly, usually come in bottles formed of crystal glass of high clarity, molded or cut into an attractive decorative form that identifies the fragrance contained therein. Indeed, the shape of a perfume bottle is often treated as its trade dress, for from the bottle appearance, one is informed as to its contents.
Thus bottles for fragrances bearing the well-known CHANEL mark are quite different in shape from those bearing the REVLON mark, the more expensive the perfume, the more elegant its container. The quality and shape of a fragrance bottle and the visual impression it makes are indispensable elements in the mystique associated with fragrances.
When a single fragrance bottle is packaged within a small box, it is then a simple matter to protect the bottle against shock forces, use being made of corrugated board padding or other shock-mounting expedients for this purpose. However, from a merchandising standpoint, particularly when a prospective purchaser is being offered a set of different fragrances, each possibly contained in a distinctly shaped bottle, it is then the practice to package the set in a transparent plastic case so that all of the bottles are exhibited.
In a display case arrangment of this type, it is not possible to surround each bottle in the set with padding or other protective material, for expedient would conceal the bottle. And while for purposes of transportation and handling, a display case containing a set of fragrance bottles could be packaged in a carton having foam-plastic padding, such padding does not act to prevent the bottles within the display case from becoming loose and rattling against each other.